No mires tras el espejo
by Yamni
Summary: Historia basada en una leyenda urbana con el mismo nombre, no es muy buena pero... que mas da leanla y jusguen jajaja... Reeditada para la publicacion en una revista.


**No Mires tras el espejo**

"Mi nombre es Ren Kuchiki… Hace 2 años que mi madre y mi padre se separaron y desde ese momento vivo en casa de mi primo Byakuya, en una vieja casona de 2 pisos y un sótano que no me es permitido visitar…Ya que era la habitación de Rukia su hermana desaparecida, nadie sabe porque se fue…, pero no nos llevábamos así que nunca me importo tampoco"

"Un día cualquiera se habían ido todos los de la casa de mi primo, y estaba muy aburrida no tenia televisión, ni radio ya que me encontraba castigada por mi mala conducta en la escuela, entonces me dispuse a investigar la casa."

"Entré al cuarto de mi primo, luego al mío, la cocina, el baño y otros lugares mas solo me faltaba revisar el cuarto prohibido. OH bueno así le decía yo; así que me aventure a entrar pues sabia que Byakuya no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas o quizás hasta el otro día por que andaba a la boda de su mano derecha… creo que se llamaba Renji pero eso no importa ahora"

"Entré... Todo parecía como en un cuento, una cama centrada con hermosas sabanas y un edredón de princesa, alfombra café, un closet de madera de 2 metros todo era precioso, ya veo por que escuche decir una vez a mi madre que Rukia era todo una princesa y no estaba exagerando…"

"Después de inspeccionar la habitación casi por completo me dispuse a abrir el armario y al abrirlo… La mitad era hermosa ropa de dama de sociedad y la otra mitad ropa gótica y oscura, me preguntaba como seria mi prima… siempre la veía muy triste en una esquina no hablaba con nadie…seguí viendo y me encontré al fondo de el closet un enorme espejo del alto del closet y un libro tirado enfrente de él, me dio curiosidad así que lo tome y comencé a leer:

**22 Febrero**

Hola diario,! primero me presentare  
**mi nombre es**: Rukia Kuchiki ,soy estudiante de Medicina 6to semestre.  
**Edad**:22  
**Hobbies**: Escritora y Dibujante

Hoy es un grandioso día para escribir…la luna brilla hermosa… Lo puedo ver desde la ventanilla que tengo en mi habitación… estoy ansiosa de que el día de mañana llegue… ya que saldré con Ichigo, se que el me ama!! Pero mi hermano me tiene prohibido que nos veamos ya que el es de familia pobre… jaja! la clásica historia de la muchacha rica que se enamora de su sirviente verdad? pues bien espero que termine como las historias que e leído Y fueron felices para siempre…

"Que dibujo es ese? Será un perro o algo así o.O?... aquí dice Chappy?.. Quien será Chappy"

**23 Febrero**

Hoy ha sido un día mágico.. Ichigo me ha pedido que sea su esposa y que me escape con el… Y acepte!  
Mañana por la noche nos escaparemos a la luz de la Hermosa luna llena

**24 Febrero**

Diario… ya no puedo mas!

Mi Hermano nos descubrió y se… que el asesino a Ichigo como también lo hará conmigo… lo se… Porque vi el espejo! vi que el cadáver de mi novio estaba escondido detrás de el espejo… No puedo

"Entonces… cerré el diario y mire detrás del espejo y ahí estaban Rukia y su novio, sus cuerpos estaban como si no les hubiera pasado nada… Entonces Rukia abrió los ojos, me miro con la mirada mas aterradora que jamás haya visto y dijo: Sal de aquí… Antes de que sepa que viste el espejo…"

"Solté rápidamente el espejo y este volvió a su estado original pero antes de eso puedo a que el cuerpo del novio… como se llamaba?... Ichigo me dedico la sonrisa mas siniestra que allá podido ver en mi vida. Yo estaba aterrada, entonces, escuche como la puerta de la casa se abría y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda recordando las palabras de Rukia; mi cara estaba cubierta de lagrimas me levante lo mas rápido posible para poder salir de ahí… pero era muy tarde......"

**Fin**

**(Ren/Yamni)**

**Nota: Historia basada en una leyenda Urbana con el mismo nombre, la historia se realiza en un Universo alterno, los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen mas el personaje de Ren Kuchiki es enteramente mío.**


End file.
